The Experiment
by TheFuckGivers69
Summary: Elliot and Olivia get their freak on. A one shot collab by SilentVampireUnit & dontstop.


**Disclaimer: We don't own Law & Order: SVU, but someone owns someone else, in this fic...**

**A/N: Kezia: There are no words to describe the amount of twitter crack we must have smoked before we came up with this. But hey, we're the baddest bitches in town. Oh, and this is kind of rated M... Kind of...  
><strong>

**Lauren: PLEASE FORGIVE US FOR THIS. If you like it, that's cool. If you don't, I COMPLETELY understand. So ENJOY... I guess...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She takes in a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut, just for a moment. They wanted experimentation. She had teased him, told him that she was afraid, but they remained serious. He had denied his fear, and told her to go get whatever she needed, because he wasn't waiting.<p>

So now she stands with her hand on the door handle, trying to push back the fear and excitement that fills her veins, because she knows that doing something like this shouldn't be arousing.

Olivia adjusts her robe once more, then gradually turns the door handle, prepared to see an empty bedroom. But when she steps out, he's lying on her bed, slowly stroking himself as he stares blankly at the ceiling. "You started without me..."

"Just working off some nervous energy..." Elliot swallows hard as Olivia slowly removes her robe, exposing a large, black strap-on. Elliot proceeds to take an even bigger gulp, wondering how much of it he can take in without giving up, too soon. His fingers encounter the soft skin of her hip, just above where the straps lay on her skin.

She presses her palm to his cheek, urging him to look in her eyes because there's no easy way to say what she needs to. She'd forgotten there wasn't any lube. When he looks at her, his eyes wide and she knows then, that he's attempting to hide his excitement. "El... I need you to make it easier for it to..." He's lowering his body before she can finish her sentence, however.

"I just wanna get this over with," Elliot gives out a heavy sigh as he tries to steady his breathing. He feels a sense of anticipation and fear, he doesn't know if he'll enjoy it or not and what it means if he does... But, this is Olivia, a woman... A woman he can trust, especially. His eyes squeeze shut as he wraps his lips around the black toy, and Olivia's gentle hand is at the back of his head in seconds. It's a silent encouragement he'll take, for the mean time.

He's never sucked a cock in his life, and Olivia knows this. She feels it when he looks up at her, a confused and lost look in his eyes. "Use your tongue, baby..." Her voice is a low, barely audible whisper. "Just get it wet." Elliot slowly devours the shaft, taking in a little more at a time. Inch by inch as it nearly slips into his throat. Liv could hear the wet hissing he made, in the back of his throat, as he took all of it in, makes her wetter than she expected.

Olivia pulls the strap on out of his mouth with a simple thrust of her hips. He glances up at her again, breathless, his lips swollen and wet. She spits in her hand, watching him shakily getting on his hands and knees. When her lips meet the middle of his back after she hunches over him, he shivers. Her wet hand runs up from his balls, past his anus, and back down again.

Olivia slowly sinks one finger inside of him, making him a bit looser for her. Elliot winces at her action, taking in a sharp breaths she withdraws her finger and reenters again, with more force. Moving in and out...In and out, slower then, faster. As her pace quickens, Elliot lets out a small grunt within his throat. The more he succumbs to her, the more she enjoys it. It scares her, but at the same time, she can't get over the urgency forming between her legs.

There's something within him that's aching to have her body against his, but in a completely different way, this time around. He wants her inside of him. It's an ache in his balls now.

She moves with precision, pressing an open palm to his back until he complies with her silent command. The plastic slips between his ass crack, slicked with his saliva he so recently put there. Inch by inch, Olivia pushes the cock inside of him, amazed at how much he's taking in without telling her to stop. "That's it, baby..." she murmurs into his ear, pulling out slightly before pushing back in. "Take it all the way."

His groans slowly turn from pain, to discomfort, to pleasure. "Harder..." he mumbled softly - incoherently.

"Speak up, baby..."

"Fuck me, harder..." he said it louder with lust in his desperate voice. Olivia used her hand to lay him down, lower - until his stomach touched the warm sheets that were damp with his sweat. She was draped on top of his back, with her plastic friend still inside of him. Olivia propped herself onto her knees and fucked him at an unforgiving pace.

She knows somewhere within her that his shame is covering the fact he's stroking himself beneath their moving bodies. His groans are now continuous as she fucks into him, the strap on rubbing against her clit with each thrust. Her eyes go to his ass, her toy impaling him fast and hard. "You like that, El?"

"Yes..." Elliot manages to choke out in between breathless moans of pleasure. Olivia slid out of him, slowly, lovingly rubbing his back to soothe him. She backed away to give him space to gather himself.

"Get on your back, baby..." Elliot looked back at her - sweat covering his brow. His eyes, that used to carry his usual cocky, overconfidence, now, held a kind of yearning and obedience. Full of lust, yet eager to please her...eager for her to be inside of him.

"Oh, yeah...make me cum, baby. Oh, fuck_!_" The sounds he made, the way his body heaved with every thrust, it turned her on more than she expected. A part of her just wanted to stop right in the middle of it and take off her toy to relieve the ache that was building between her legs, but instead, she focused on her willing subject. Stroking his cock, faster and faster, hearing his moans get louder and more agonizing.

She watches his eyes squeeze shut tightly, and takes her hand off of his and places it on his balls, slowly massaging them. He throws his head back and she observes him trying feebly to form a coherent sentence, but he's incapable. "Aaughh!" he manages, grabbing onto the pillow above his head for dear life with one hand, while the other fists his cock madly. In the midst of all this, Olivia pumps in and out of him at an incredible rate, fascinated with the expression on his face. She's about to ask him to come for her, when the unmistakable jerk of his body stops her. His body practically vibrates and a hard trail of semen runs up from his stomach to his chest.

The orgasm that washes over him is so powerful, he raises his waist off clear off the bed, while Olivia chuckles, sinfully, while rubbing his stomach, spreading his hot cum, feeling his abs tremble underneath her fingers. He lies there - wet with sweat and cum. He didn't move for what seemed like forever, until Olivia crawled over to him, licking her way from his stomach to his chest, tasting the remainder of his climax.

"That was..."Elliot said, breathlessly, as Olivia kissed her way up his neck.

"Amazing...?" she whispers, just as he rebuttals.

"Different..."

**A/N: Anyone alive?**


End file.
